I Can't Trust Anyone But You
by OfLoveAndLiterature
Summary: Based on tonights episode - Song of Self: Part 2. Zosia seeks out Jac after finding out Guy is refusing to take Tristan's attack to the police.


**A/N:** Just a short little drabble that I wrote in about half an hour after tonights show. Featuring Jasia and a tiny bit of Zollie. As always it's unbeta'd and it's a little rushed so it's not _great._ I hope you enjoy it anyway folks!

Zosia stormed out of Guy's office slamming the door behind her, leaving Guy and Ollie behind. She couldn't believe this. Her own father. Her own father looking out for his career before her. Again. She had just been attacked and all he fucking cared about was his damn reputation. Why did she think he was capable of anything else? I mean, really. The only thing he care about was that stupid neurological unit. She huffed out a breath, overwhelmed with emotion.

She didn't realise where she was walking, too wrapped up in her own thoughts when she suddenly realised out she was outside Dr Naylor's office. She didn't know who else she could talk to right now. She never thought that her father would go against her like this, she believed that he would have called the police straight away and helped her through all of this. But no. That was too much to ask, wasn't it?

She was just about to knock on the door when the door swung open and she came face to face with Jac Naylor. She paused for a moment whilst she scrutinised her face, clear curiosity at seeing her standing right outside her door. It only took her a few seconds to realise something wasn't right. She could see the dark bruises scattered around Zosia's neck, despite the scarf trying to hide them. She could see the emotion on her face, the muscles screwed up as she tried to will herself not to cry.

Jac backed up and placed the files in her hand back on the desk, she didn't say anything just sat down behind her desk and looked expectantly at Zosia, waiting for her to start talking. Zosia blew out a breath between her lips and followed her inside her office, closing the door behind her. She paced up and down a couple of times, wringing her hands before she finally collapsed on the couch.

She avoided eye contact with Jac as she told her what happened, how she seeked out Jemima and found out that she was trying to flee the country but Tristan had confiscated her passport and locked it in Hanssen's office, heading to his office only for him to walk in and attack her, his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing. Being so scared and grabbing the nearest object next to her hitting Tristan over the head with it, self defence. It was self defence.

Her body was shaking and Jac had stood up half way through, walking over to sit beside her on the couch. She reached for one of Zosia's hands, her cold one clasping around Zosia's clammy one.

She continued on, explained how Ollie had found her, how she had told the full story to both of them in his office, excusing herself to change out of that horrid dress only to come back and find Guy telling Ollie that they had to keep it to themselves. How they couldn't report it to police, that they had to keep Tristan on their side. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Built up tears began to cascade down her face. She still couldn't believe what she saw or heard. This was all about his damn reputation. He didn't want his damaged daughter to ruin everything that he had worked for.

Jac watched, her eyes unmoving from Zosia as she listened to every single detail. Her jaw clenched as anger coursed through her veins and thinking not for the first time how much she would like to kill Tristan Wood. She took a deep breath to swallow her anger, this isn't what Zosia needed right now. She needed someone to be supportive. To look out for her, and she would do that for her. She could not believe the audacity of Guy Self, but she wasn't surprised.

Zosia angrily rubbed the tears from her eyes and finally looked up at Jac, the first time she held eye contact with the elder woman since she entered the room. "Can you- I need you to call the police. My dad won't. He's too worried about his damn reputation. But, can you? Please?"

Zosia looked at her with wide desperate eyes and it was almost enough to break her heart.

Zosia didn't know whether she would, but if there was one person she trusted right now it was Jac Taylor.

"Of course." Jac dropped her hand to Zosia's thigh and gave a light squeeze before standing up and walking over to her desk to make the call. Zosia watched her and gave a small satisfactory nod.

The call was brief and straight to the point. Zosia stood up as soon as she heard the phone being placed back on its receiver. "They're expecting you down at the station." She told her before walking back over to her. She opened the door to her office with one hand and held her other hand to the small of Zosia's back, guiding her out to the room.

They walked to the elevator were Ollie was waiting, unbeknownst to them both he had also made a call to the police, he wasn't going to listen to Guy's bullshit. Zosia was the one that mattered right now.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you, I've got a lot of work to do here. But, Ollie will go with you. Right?" Jac arched a brow as she glanced over at him, she already knew the answer but she asked just for Zosia's sake.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." He smiled tightly at Jac before looking back down at Zosia. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and just at that bottom the lift arrived. Jac watched them both walk in with careful eyes. She would catch up with Zosia later, see how she was doing but right now she needed to have a word with Mr. Self, she turned on her heel to find the man in question heading towards the elevator, a slight look of panic on his face.

Jac clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
